


The Things Good Girls Shouldn't Do

by AkaUsa



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Behind the Scenes, F/F, Hate Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Kanae has always acted in keeping with her social standing but the opportunity to stray away from that road appears as she accidentally interferes with Anthy and Akio's plans. And the consequences are higher than anything she could imagine.





	The Things Good Girls Shouldn't Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriamKenneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/gifts).

> Hope you enjoy it!

The first guests were gathering for the party and Kanae hadn't been able to talk to Akio yet. She was still baffled after learning from her parents about his project to have Anthy and her friend come live in his apartment. Of course, Anthy was his sister and it would have been rather natural for them to live together at their age but Kanae didn't like the idea of having the weird girl always hanging out around them during their dates. It made a chill run down her backbone.

As for her friend, though Kanae had seen her once and she had seemed like a perfectly nice and normal girl, it simply wasn't proper to have her there. Especially if she kept wearing that flashy, unorthodox school uniform.

When she had told her worries to her father, he had answered, between two coughs, that of course Akio loved her deeply and would never do anything to shame them. As for her mother, she had laughed and called her a child.

Having turned eighteen two months ago, Kanae thought she wasn't much of one anymore. In fact, she had been very patient about a lot of things regarding her engagement and thought this was quite the opposite of how a childish person would have acted. After all, her parents had initially planned for the wedding to happen as soon as she reached her eighteenth birthday, before moving the date to after her graduation, in order to not disturb her studies. Akio had said it would be for the best and her mother had strongly agreed to that. Perhaps it was also in hope that her father would be fully healed by that time and could attend the ceremony without worry. Still, since Kanae was born near the start of the school year, it had been pushed quite a long way back.

Truly, it was so distant in the future that she sometimes felt that it would be forever out of reach. It gave her a dreadful feeling, to not see that blessed day coming any closer, when it also seemed that Akio and his sister had been frequenting her family for years and years.

Just as she was thinking of them, the siblings appeared to greet her. Akio was marvelously stylish, as always, but it was Anthy's garment who drew most eyes for once.

Her dress could only be described as scarlet. There was no word a polite lady may have used to explain the way it was cut and its vibrant color attracted the eye with such strenght that Kanae found it difficult to look away from the objectionable pieces of fabric. So distracting was it, that it made her almost miss the chaste kiss Akio dropped on her cheek. The sensation of those lips, as soft as butterfly wings, was gone before she had time to register it.

The next moment, he was pointing at a group of people near the buffet, adressing his sister with a playful conspiratory tone.

"It seems like Miki Kaoru's father has come. How about introducing yourself to him now? He'll surely be glad to hear about his son from one of his classmates on the student council."

"Of course, big brother," Anthy answered with that strangely empty tone that never failed to made Kanae uncomfortable.

She was smiling, the chandeliers shone bright on her glasses for a moment and there was the familiar chill Kanae always felt. Like there was something ominous, dangerous even, in the fleeting gleam of the light. Looking at her small back as she went, Kanae's anxiety rose and fell, similarly to the slight dizziness felt in a moving elevator.

Akio brushed her covered shoulders, proposing himself to bring her some delicacies from the party, and before Kanae could even get the time to enjoy being alone with him, he had already left. For a few minutes, she tried to entertain herself by greeting various guests, playing the perfect hostess like her parents would have hoped and expected her to be.

Her gaze would often slide towards the red dress. Anthy and that benefactor of the school she had introduced herself to were conversing too far away from her to be heard but they were close enough for Kanae to observe. The man had completly forgotten his previous companions and was entirely focused on Anthy, watching her intently and occasionally touching her as he talked, with slight brushes that grew more eager each time.

A clump formed in Kanae's throat and with it, a sick, nauseating feeling. She tried to look around for Akio, who still hadn't come back. Instead of heading for the buffet where his sister was, he had left for the kitchen. She went to take a look.

Everything had been prepared in advance, so that the servers only had to take the various plates of drinks and apetizers and bring them to the guests in the living room when needed. The kitchen should have been empty most of the time but instead of her fiance, it was her mother that she met there.

"Have you seen Akio?"

"Oh, you just missed him, dear," her mother answered absently as she arranged her makeup and hair by using a pot as a mirror.

Kanae sighed, her frustration quickly growing. She was barely spending any time with him as of late. He had even refused to take her on a ride on that shiny new car of his, arguing that he currently had too much work to go driving for pleasure.

Her mother patted her a bit on the arm, giving her the disapproving look she always used when Kanae failed to act properly, before leaving the kitchen. Sometimes, she thought the only thing that her family wanted of her was to say nothing and sit in the back of the room like a decorative piece of furniture. She remembered an idyllic time in her childhood during which she had done everything right, was always called a good girl by her parents. But it hadn't lasted. Being the perfect daughter seemed to become harder with every year, Kanae couldn't understand what her mother wanted from her anymore.

She stayed for a little bit in the kitchen, perhaps hoping that Akio would come back for her but she soon felt silly and when two servers entered, whispering together, Kanae flew back to the reception. Most people had formed little groups that were engaged in deep and serious conversations that she didn't feel in the mood to join. Akio wasn't anywhere to be seen, nor her mother. Out of the corner of her eye, the red dress caught her attention again.

Anthy was eating something from a little appetizer plate as she casually left the room with, if Kanae remembered right, Miki Kaoru's father. He was holding her carefully by the waist, his hand very low. The feeling of unease rose again, hitting Kanae like a wave of frozen water. For a moment, she was stuck where she stood, wanting both to obstruct their path and to flee the furthest away from here. She ended-up following in their steps, the fear of letting them do what they surely intended overcoming her reluctance to have to deal with her sister-in-law.

Kanae caught-up to them just before they managed to completely close the door. The lights in the other room hadn't been put on but she tried to act as if she didn't see anything weird in them wanting to stay in the dark. Mostly, she really didn't want to think about it. Careful to keep a neutral and polite tone, she asked to talk in private to Anthy, pretending that they had important and urgent matters to discuss. The man looked very annoyed but didn't want to bother arguing about it and went back towards the buffet. Anthy didn't say a word, her expression was as impossible to read as always. She could have been displeased, troubled or not have cared at all, Kanae couldn't tell. It was scary, especially in the darkness of the room.

Quickly, she switched the lights on before closing the door. Anthy was still holding her appetizer plate and Kanae pulled it away from her in annoyance. The little fork coming with it nearly fell and, as she grabbed it, the silverware spinned between her fingers and ended-up pointing at Anthy. Similar things had happened everytime they had dinner together with Akio. Sooner or later in the meal, her knife would always drift and end up directed towards her sister-in-law. It was magnetic.

Kanae thought she must have looked ridiculous, with that little fork in her hand, but Anthy seemed to watch her every move very seriously. So she tried to find back what she had come here to say.

"You shouldn't be doing this kind of things, Anthy. Things like that... It's not good."

What 'this kind of things' she meant exactly, Kanae couldn't manage to say it. Giggles, euphorisms and winks, all the teasing about dates from friends was something she knew how to deal with, she could play that game. But infidelity, adultery, sexual depravation, those where whispered words she heard by listening through doors to the private chatter of her mother's friends. Those were not discussions she should have taken an interest in, those were not words she could have used without fearing the disapproval of her parents.

"It's not good", she repeated, annoyed at her own apparent naivety, "look at you, how old are you again? You're in your last year of middle school, right?"

"That's right. I'm just a normal 739 years old middle-schooler."

Anthy's big smile jarred with her flat and emotionless tone. In front of her calm demeanor, the overflowing uneasiness of Kanae was now turning into anger. The girl was mocking her. Just like she had always thought she did. Maybe that was why she had never been able to like her.

"If that was supposed to be a joke, it's not funny."

She had tried to keep her own voice quiet and even but it was becoming increasingly difficult to check herself with the loud beating of her heart reaching her ears, drowning the other sounds. Boiling hot blood flooded her body, making her feverish. Her hands shaked, as well as the fork within it, when she searched for any displeasure in those alien eyes. Yes, Anthy was mocking her, was looking down on her, she was sure of it.

They just stared at each other silently for what felt like a full minute. Kanae certainly would have lost that fight and looked away first in other circumstances but this time, she was too angry to do so. Anthy cought, she seemed somewhat impatient, perhaps because she had been interrupted in her plans.

"Maybe you should go back in the living-room. I'm sure the other guests would be more entertaining."

"What, so you'll be free to act like a whore!"

She had said it. She had sait it! A bit of shame mixed with excitement passed through her body in a pleasant shiver. Kanae wished she had managed to say it more discreetly but the joy of letting the dirty word slip through her lips overcame her fears. She could do it, she wasn't just an ingenue you could laugh at to her face without her noticing.

Her glee was sharp and short. While she also had said it to prove to herself that she could do such a thing, what she wanted most was to make Anthy react. However, behind those big glasses, she had barely blinked. So still and silent was she that Kanae couldn't even hear her breathing. Anthy may have been a corpse if it wasn't for the way the light shone coldly in her eyes.

"You really should go back there now, Kanae. Surely, my brother must be worried and looking for you."

Her eye twitched as she heard that, something snapped. The fork shook so hard in her hand that it slipped away from it as she reached for Anthy. Her fingers grabbed the red cloth instead, as the piece of silverware hit the floor with a little ting.

"I told you, I kept telling you didn't I? To not to use my name anymore! Why do you refuse to call me big sister? I'm going to be your sister-in-law, aren't I? Why won't you say it, then, you think I'm not good enough for him? Am I not good enough for you?!"

There was a big ripping noise as she pulled and the dress teared completly in just one fell swoop. Or something close to that. If Kanae really thought hard about it, she knew that it had happened much more slowly. She knew that she had liked the sound of the first little rip so much that her arm had pulled and pulled to keep hearing it, cracking the whole cloth apart. It had still felt quick, like an accident, like something she hadn't really, truly meant to do.

Her gaze fell on Anthy's exposed breasts, the brown nipples were slightly hardened, either by the cold of the unused room or more likely by some twisted lust of the wretched girl. Despite her disgust, Kanae thought her body looked gorgeous, every curve of it longing for the caress of a hand.

A childhood memory came back to her, of her parents admonishing her not to touch anything precious and fragile that did not belong to her, after she had shattered a porcelain. To this day, she had always followed their desires but right now, she wanted nothing more than doing the exact opposite of what they had always told her. And she didn't care much if she broke Anthy along the way, after all, she hated the girl. But Anthy could give her something that she wanted, deep down.

Without any warning, Kanae caught one breast in her hand, fondling it to see how it felt, enjoying the firmness of the skin, watching how it reacted to her touch as she slightly grazed it with her fingernails. Upon being groped, Anthy didn't make any noise nor tried to step away from her grasp. Kanae pinched her nipple, at first softly, then almost viciously, but even then she only winced. The green of her eyes had become slightly darker though, Kanae liked that.

Carefully, she raised her other hand to remove the glasses that prevented her from fully seeing her face. She wanted to pull away all the hidden layers of Anthy's good girl facade, to tear off her fake smile and expose her for what she really was. She let the glasses drop on the floor so she could pull down her tied-up hair. Dark strands fell around her face with the fluidity of water. Brushing them through her fingers, Kanae reached for the back of her neck to pull her closer.

Her mouth went to Anthy's shoulder and as she tasted her skin, the sweet smell of her hair tickled her nose. Surgary and sour, it reminded her of apples, the poisonous green ones. Kanae nibbled at her lip, before forcing on her a kiss void of gentleness. Never the one to initiate before that, she indulged herself in this strength she suddendly had with an agressivity that she had never known she possessed. Or that she had only dreamed of having, in fantasies of dark corridors and underground mausoleums.

A new kind of shivers passed throught her backbone, not from fear or unease but from the euphoria coming with power, dispelling all those negative feelings of inferiority until they fade away. Even the wetness between her legs didn't bring the sense of shamefulness it usually did.

Pushing Anthy in front of a low table, Kanae shoved her down, laying her on the wood to better look at her from above. No sign of fear appeared on her face, she still looked at her with that mostly blank expression, as if awaiting her next move. Kanae wanted to put a fire in those eyes, to fill that exposed body with all the dirty thoughts she provoked and every forbidden idea that she should have pushed out of her head. She couldn't take it anymore, needed to release it all and quickly.

Her hands moved without thinking, pulling off her underwear from under her dress. She had no clue what she was doing, really, but somehow she found herself standing right over Anthy's head. The fear of what her parents would say kept her still for a few seconds. When she finally sat down, it felt like she was burying all the lessons and hypocrisy they had made her learn. But they would never know, nor would they believe that Kanae may have done anything like that, especially not with a weird girl like Anthy, if she ever tried to rat on her. Even better, they'd probably think her mad and arrange for her to be taken away. Then everything would be perfect, wouldn't it?

Kanae started moving her hips. Her position was actually quite uncomfortable, her legs hung awkwardly from both sides of the table and the rough, messy movements she did almost gave her more frustration than pleasure. But it remained exhilarating, to feel Anthy's body under her, with her nose poking against her skin and the tickling warmth of her ragged breath. Smothered by Kanae, she was letting out small muffled noises as she struggled to get air. It encouraged her to be even more ferocious, grasping the long dark hair to push their bodies together more closely, breathing heavily as she wiggled harder. The wetness she felt dripping from her was probably making a mess on Anthy's face and that idea both excited and grossed her out.

The feeling of a tongue brushing her skin stopped her in her tracks. A moan escaped her mouth before she could cover it. Standing still, Kanae waited for more. She listened to Anthy's softening breath for a few seconds and, since nothing else came, she gave her a mean blow with a twist from her hips. The tongue reached out again, warm and small, teasing her with slow strokes. Kanae followed, moving more gently, itching for a deeper caress. She felt Anthy's hands reaching for her behind and shifting her into a better posture.

Arousal increasing with each and every kiss or lick from Anthy's devious tongue, Kanae's impatience for release came back. She absolutely needed to know how it would feel, that desire had haunted her for too long. A good, young lady could never have asked for that of course, and Akio certainly hadn't seemed inclined to go farther than what her parents had judged correct, despite the hints she had tried to drop. But now, she could get it, could snatch it from Anthy. Nothing would have filled her with more joy than that.

It was coming closer, her instincts seemed to signal her. Keeping her moaning down was getting harder by the minute. She wanted Anthy to hurry up but couldn't bring herself to ask, it would have felt like begging. A particularly well placed stroke of the tongue answered her prayers and she leaned forwards to better appreciate the sparks of pleasure that ran from her skin to her brain, like waves of electricity dazzling her. Surely, this was it.

The door opened, before quickly shutting down with a distinct clang.

A fire alarm couldn't have stunned her more. Kanae jumped away from Anthy in panic, tripping on her foot and falling stupidly on the floor. Her heart was beating madly in her ribcage and a horrible, sharp pain shot through her ankle. The warm wetness between her legs was turning into an uncomfortable stickyness, leading the forgotten shame to rear its head again. She couldn't even tell if she really had managed to orgasm or not, now.

Fragments of apologies and explanations came to her mind but her mouth wouldn't open. Even before turning around, she somehow already knew who had entered the room and there were no excuses regarding what had just happened that she could have said to him.

Akio looked at them both with a thin smile on his lips, as if they had simply been chatting together. Anthy slowly rose up to sit on the table, her breath a bit heavy. She cleaned her face with the fabric of her ruined dress.

"Now, my sweet sister, I must say I'm disappointed. I remember asking something of you tonight but here I find you instead. We can't afford to lose time on our preparations for the next step, you know that."

For a second, there was a deep frown on Anthy's face, an unprecedented sight for Kanae.

"Surely, you must have noticed what happened, big brother. I wonder why you didn't investigate sooner to make sure everything was moving along as you expected?"

"Do not think I was frolicking, Anthy. I always have an eye on my dear little sister," Akio smiled again at that, "in fact, I'm afraid this interesting scene was so surprising that I had to wait and watch a little longer before intervening. To make sure I was seeing correctly."

Kanae's whole body was shaking. That nauseating feeling that was always lurking around when those two were together now appeared to be invading the whole room, slipping through the walls and ceiling, drowning Kanae in its suffocating air.

With difficulty, she managed to breath out a few words, only to realize they weren't even paying any attention to her. She looked at Anthy and her expression was one that Kanae wished she could have put on her face. Dark, angry and ressentful, full of life and devoid of false niceties. All the terrible feelings she contained were rising in those vivid green eyes. Except it wasn't aimed at her, nor was she even looking directly at Akio who was facing her. She only glared at some blank spot to his left.

"Are you blaming me for deciding we didn't need to put her aside just yet?" Akio asked, before going on without waiting for an answer, "That's not nice Anthy, you shouldn't push the blame on others for your failures."

She was still looking away, her head slightly bowed, her body tense. Kanae could see her hand gripping the tip of the table tightly, the shape of her knuckles incredibly clear. She didn't dare moving either, didn't understand anything and only knew by instinct the wrongness of everything that was happening.

Akio went to Anthy, his demeanor still calm. He bent his knee to be on the same level as his sister and Kanae suddendly remembered the many times he had joked to her about being her prince charming. He had never looked as princely as he did right now. And yet, it was also a terrible vision, chilling to the bone.

"It's fine, I forgive you. I understand. After all you just can't help it, this is how you are. Don't worry, your big brother will fulfill his duty and protect you."

That was when he finally looked at Kanae. In the exact moment his eyes pierced hers, she knew there would be no escaping whatever horrible fate awaited her. Yet, she couldn't help attempting anything that may have saved her and a flow of words came quickly out of her mouth, tongue suddendly untied to push the blame on Anthy.

"It's not my fault! I didn't mean for things to happen like this. She's the one who provoked me. Yes, if she didn't want this, she wouldn't have responded, would she? But she did, it's not my fault! She wanted it."

Anthy had licked her, pleasured her. Kanae clung to that part, making herself forget everything else, having it justify the whole evening. It must have felt so good because Anthy was trying to seduce her. And because maybe, deep down, she wanted her. Kanae clung to that, it would have explained everything.

Her words were sweeped away by a slow shake of the head from Akio. He took a step in her direction.

"Oh Kanae, why couldn't you stay a good girl who didn't mind what wasn't her business? You were so good at that."

She stepped back, asking for forgiveness, promising to stay good, to say nothing of what she had seen nor what she had done. To forget everything, to keep away from Anthy. The burning need to throw away the role given by her family disappeared as easily as dew in the morning, when faced with her possible survival. But Akio came closer still and when she took another step back, she bumped into something. Her arms were caught, she couldn't flee. The memory of a prickly sensation against her heart came back to her with horror.

"That's right Anthy, hold her well," Akio ordered as he pulled an apple from a fruit basket that Kanae could have sworn was empty a minute before.

Trying to look behind her, Kanae switched to pleading with Anthy to let her go, promising to be nice in exchange for her help, begging for a kind gesture. At the same time, she shook her arms, trying to get out, but the passive and weak girl that she had knead like mud now seemed as strong as a stone wall. Failing to free herself, she went back to pleading, tears in her eyes.

Really, she had only wanted to stop her from going with that man in order to protect her. There were nasty old men eager to get their hands and teeth on pretty girls way too young for them. As she said that, Kanae nearly believed it. Yes, she hadn't acted properly after that, but she had realized it now and was apologizing, so couldn't Anthy spare her a bit of forgivness? Truly, she couldn't put all the blame on her, with the way she had acted herself, the faults were partly shared. Kanae didn't despise her for it, so Anthy could make the effort of trying to better get along with her too. She promised her she could call her however she wanted, that they may become good friends still, everything would be better for now on. Even if it all was her fault, she didn't deserve what was about to happen.

Anthy strocked her hair almost gently, before slowly forcing her mouth open.

"Now, don't fight. You're only making this harder for yourself, big sister."

The apple was pushed against her teeth and as she bit into it, droplets of acidic juice ran from her mouth to her chin. She felt her eyes closing slowly and then her body went limp in Anthy's arms.


End file.
